creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation Show
Creation Show '''(or Creation Wiki: The Show') is a television series created by Son of Hat. The show focuses on arguments, lifestyles, and memes over Creation Wiki, a world where (cringy) OCs are real. Overall, it so far has four seasons, with 20 episodes within them. It first started airing in December 24, 2014, and it is currently running today. It is rated TV-PG/TV-14/TV-MA. In 2016, a spinoff miniseries, Sakusei shō Z was made. Plot The life in the world of Creation Wiki! Full of memes, immature people, terrible users, arguments, and many other forms of trash, ruled by the dictator, TheChromePerson. Characters If I missed you, and you want to be in this, ask in the comment section. Main * 'Chrome: The dictator of Creation Wiki, who has low self esteem for himself, and the rest of the users. He spends his days memeing, and meeting other users as the days go on. He works hard making the wiki a good place to go to, but many obstacles block this resolution to come true. * '''KK: The dankest user ever, and the wiki's second in command dictator who faked his death in the show's movie and came back as Insecurity. He is known for being skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as being known for punching steel without breaking a sweat. * Lemon: A British porn star who has a lack of respect towards many ethnic groups, or any other minorities. * Sophie: A girl who fantasies herself as an otter, and is the leader of the Chat Force. She is in a relationship with James, and constantly sends him private messages on the chat every second, every minute, every hour, and every day. However, she tries to anxiously deny all of this. * Chaos: 'A new admin who first appeared in the film after the death of Raisin. The gayest gay in the land of gay. He's the wiki third in command and mostly relaxes on the beach. * 'James: A Chat Force officer who is rumoured to be in a relationship with Sophie. He is also a professional dancer (causing KK to joke that he's a steroid junkie, due to him also showing off his physique a lot), and likes to brag about winning 12 different competitions. Secondary * Igor: A perverted anime addict who has been very famous and infamous throughout the wiki. Also enjoys Undertale and Overwatch. * Pingy: Some kid with an obsession with Super Mario. * Hat: A Chat Force officer and a pain in the ass who gives no respect to anyone in the wiki. * Jamesphie: Possibly the coolest guy on the wiki who loves anybody who loves him. He is praised by many. He died on Jamesphie Dies. * William: A pedophile with a major fetish craze who emerged from the depths of the known world of DeviantArt. * Sylvester: A Pokémon who is the complete opposite of a lesbian. He will go to crazy measures to become a girl. * Raisin: A dank user who was killed in the show's movie. He was a close friend of KK until his death. * TGB1: A dank user who is a close friend of KK. * TechnologyPookie (Gretchen): A repair girl with dank fixing skills. She wants to take over Gordon Ramsay's place on Hell's Kitchen when she retires her job as a repair girl. * Cody: A great friend of Igor, and a fan of Chrome. Recurring/Minor * KoolKid420- The worst user in the wiki. He is known to be the "Anti-Jamesphie". * KombatMortal - A martial arts teacher, and former warrior. * John Cena: An extremely greedy and spotlight-hogging professional wrestler who visits from time to time. * Lord Pluto: Hat's kinky waifu, yo. * Bagel: A user who undergoes multiple personality disorder. From grand dad, to Doug McDougington. * Janice: Chrome's mom who is a religious extremist barbarian. * Chromedad: Chrome's dad who's cool but not as cool as Jamesphie was... rip jamesphie * Mametchi: A 7 year old Tamagotchi (or more commonly referred to as "trash") and inventor who is resented by a large number of people for an unknown reason. His misdeeds are finally revealed and he is killed off on the episode DIE MAMETCHI. * Dynasti: A user who thinks she's funny by posting dumb Tumblr memes. * BoyInCharge: A guy who worships Mametchi * Sade: A female user who obsesses over Care Bears, furries, and anime. * Darkangel0410: A GoAnimate user who is actually more intelligent than an average user. She is also a scientist and inventor. * Josh: TBA * GnarlyKid: GnarlyKid (real name Yusuf) is a famous surfer who was born in Dubai, UAE. He is a carefree and hyperactive octopus who never worries about the problems in life. Sometimes, he tends to get the sayings, "Carpe diem" and "Hakuna matata" mixed up. * Furry: A user who is a radical furry. However, it is also established that he has been a POW and watched his entire family get tortured and die. At the end of Season 2 it is revealed he is the same person as Jolteon, who trolled a Chatzy chat in late 2015/early 2016. * NEGATIVEINFINITY: An internet troll who serves as a protagonist/antagonist of Season 4. * Zack Ryder: A professional wrestler who has had his big break destroyed by John Cena, and is eternally vengeful for it. * DM Punk: James' main rival in dancing competitions. He is very similar to James, but is a lot more mellow, and it is rumored he smokes weed. * Cloud: Cloud is usually outgoing and making jokes about dank memes. She honestly feels like she doesn't fit in, but she usually doesn't think about it too much. She's friends with Chrome. * Nova: An edgy OC that Chrome made. He's Bill Cipher's distant cousin and his parents were a lemon and a tuxedo. Episodes *See'' Creation Show/Episodes'' Reception The show was well-received by many memelords. Film *See'' Creation Movie'' During the second season of the series, and after a major event happened to the wiki, a film adaptation for the show titled Creation Movie was developed for a theatrical release. It was originally going to be given a PG-13 rating, but was changed to a light R rating. It was rated TV-MA-LV on television, and TV-14-DLSV cut on television. Real life On July 21, 2016, Hat announced that he will work on an actual Creation Show web series for YouTube. The series will be made up of stop motion figures, similar to Robot Chicken (except more cheaper). Not much is known about this so far, but Hat is currently working on writing, and production. Category:Television shows